1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening of protective cushioning devices in general, and more particularly to a protective pad magnetically attachable directly to a garment for protecting user's knee and/or elbow joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, protective pad, or cushioning, devices, such as knee pads, are attached to a body part of a user by various methods including belt straps, clips, wraps, elastic stretching, glues, tapes and adhesives. The common drawback of prior art methods of fastening is that they become uncomfortable to the user (wearer) during prolonged usage do to binding, burning and chaffing which results in irritation to the skin and limb tingling and bruising which is brought on by constricting of the blood vessels. FIG. 1 shows a common kneepad 1 fastened to the user's leg 6 utilizing straps 3a and 3b to attach the kneepad 1 to a knee area 7 of the leg 6. A strap 3a wraps around the back of the lower thigh portion 6a, and whereas a strap 3b wraps around the upper calf portion 6b. The straps 3a and 3b cause constriction of the blood vessels and eventually cut and chafe the thigh portion 6a and the calf portion 6b, respectively.
Therefore, there is a need for a protective pad assembly that overcomes shortcomings of the prior art and advances the art.